The Ghost of Adam Torres
by EclareFimogen
Summary: It was Halloween at Degrassi as the grade 12s decided to play with the idea of summon ghosts but what happens when a familiar face comes back from the dead?


A/N This will include a few Halloween style one shot

This will be set in season 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi nor Epitome studios and if I did Drianca would be endgame.

"I have an idea" Imogen clapped getting up from the floor, she was dressed up as a zombie fairy while Becky who was was sat cross crossed in her angel costume. "What's the idea?" Becky curiously asked glancing at her best friend, Imogen brought out an old looking book and place it down in the middle. "What is that?" Clare pointed at the book as Imogen looks up at the brunette "Well Edwards as you must know it's a spell book!" she smiled opening it up to the first page. "Is this real?" Jenna asks. "No. I don't think so. It can't be" Becky frowns.

"it looks real" Drew shurgs as Dallas picks the book up and reads it "Apparently this thing can summon spirits". "Like ghosts?" Alli looks at Dallas as she was scared of ghosts.

"Studies show that they are paranormal out there" Conner spoke sitting next to Jenna.

"What!" Alli and Becky say in unison.

"what date is is?" Drew asked, he was reading the first verse. "It's 31st, October, Halloween" Clare answered. "Because this has today's date" he hands it over to Clare.

"On the night of Halloween a lost soul will come to meet with love ones with unfinished business. You can talk to them but only for a short time" Clare finished reading out loud as the lighting outside made the window shatter, the lights went out in a flash leaving the room in complete darkness as the only sound was a soft whistle.

BANG

CRACK

BOOM

A few moments later the eight 12 graders looked around at each other holding on for dear life, wondering what to do. "What was that!" Becky starts to panic. "I don't know but I don't think we are alone" Imogen explains. "You think" Drew adds as he grabs the candles and pass one around.

After all the candles were light in a circle, an ouija board was placed in the middle by Imogen but Becky advised against it "No we are not using something by the devil" the blonde crossed her arms.

"What the wrost that will happen" Drew responses "To prove it doesn't work I'll go first" he says as he placed his hands on the board and trying to think "Um... is there anyone there?".

The handle thing moved to the yes marker but Drew didn't touched it. "Whoa, that just moved dude" Dallas was shocked.

"Ask something else!" Alli suggests as Clare gets a paper and pen and starts to write.

"what is your name?" Drew asked the board. "A" Drew says out loud then he said "D", "A" but Drew lifted his hands off he knew "Adam?". he mutters lould as the bord moved to Yes.

Becky watched the board shd was tearing up "Adam..." was the only thing she got get out, she couldn't believe that the boy she loved and lost was here in this very room, it only been two months since Adam passed away and alot have changed since then but she wasn't the only one that was still grieving.

"If you are there I wish I could see you and hug you but also kick your ass for leaving everyone" Drew called out.

"I am here Drew" a voice spoke from the other side of the room making everyone heads turned to a familiar figure standing in front of them, everyone faces were very from shocked, look like they seen a ghost literally in this sense and a whole lot of emotions.

"ADAM!" everyone say in unison as they all got up and gone over to where Adam was and greeted him.

"Missed me" Adam laughs as he glances at everyone grinning happily at everyone especially Becky. "It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much" Becky cries hugging him.

At first it was awkward but Beckh knew Adam was just a ghost and really is dead but she was exited to see him. "Becky I have to tell you something but you need to promise me oone thing that you will live your life". Becky noded "Ofcourse".

"I regret hacking onto your FaceRange account that was selfish of me and I kick myself everyday up there wondering what if but I realised that I will always love you and I should've trusted you" Adam began as he looks at Becky as she smiled at him.

"I get it I kinda get why and nothing happened between that Todd guy and me because you are the only guy I ever loved and will always be in my heart no matter what" Becky wiped her tears as Adam took her hands. "I know you will always remember me in your heart but also your memories but now I must say farewell" he kissed Becky's hand like he was a prince charming and she was Cinderella.

Adam steps back turning to Drew "Drew you have always been there for me even when times got really hard you were there and that makes you the best brother a boy ever asked for so please take care of yourself and I know you and Bianca are not together, that was a bad idea and you had many but I think you should stay single for the rest of your high school years because I think you will to great things and trust me I'm counting the days you and Bianca reunite and you are calling your first son Adam or else I will zombie kick your ass" Adam laughs as Drew laughs giving him a break hug. "I promise" Drew says softly.

"Clare" Adam faced his best friend who been there since before he came out to her and Eli in grade 10, they were the Misfits but now they were all apart. "You are one of the strongest I know, you are a survivor not just cancer but life. I know how much you and Eli been through and it sucks seeing you both broken but I can tell you both will make it just leave him for a while he is a jerk and I'm his best friend but what I'm saying you deserve happiness so talk to him. you both really do need to talk if not I will haunt him" he says to Clare as she nods and laughs "Will do".

Adam went around everyone else as it was time to go, he took a last look before standing before the grade 12's "It was so great seeing yous I will always be in your hearts I love you all so much and farewell" as Adam was saying this he faded away and the group of teens started in blank space as the ghost of Adam had now vanished in to air.


End file.
